


The Bandana Code: Mauve

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [15]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, You Me At Six
Genre: Belly Button Fingering, Belly button kink, Body Shots, Bottom Alex, Boxers, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Come In Boxers, Couch Sex, Cum In Boxers, Flagging, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Handkerchief Code, Hangover, Ice, Ice Play, Jalex - Freeform, Kink Discovery, Kissing, M/M, Naval Fingering, Naval Worship, Naval kink, Orgasm, Palming, Rough Kissing, Sensation Play, Teasing, The Bandana Code, The Hanky Code, Tongues, Top Jack, Whipped Cream, Whiskey & Scotch, belly button, half dressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: He slowly trailed his finger around the divot, teasing the skin. Alex gasped into Jack's mouth arching up into his touch. He pulled back with obvious surprise, staring up at Jack with wide eyes. "That feels really good," Jack smirked, leaning down and pecking his lips before kissing along his jaw and down. There was no way he wasn't going to exploit the shit out of this.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	The Bandana Code: Mauve

Jack had to fight hard not to laugh when Alex opened the door. "Did you forget how to get dressed?" Alex let out an irritated groan, shooting Jack an unimpressed look before walking back into the apartment.

He was wearing nothing but a pair of grey boxers and a red flannel that hung open. There was something oddly cute about it that made Jack's stomach twist in an unfamiliar but pleasant way.

"I take it last night went well." He said as he closed the front door behind him, watching Alex's ass as he made his way into the kitchen.

The night before there had been a party for Chris' birthday but Jack hadn't been able to make it because of work. The restaurant had been manic lately and the kitchen was severely understaffed meaning Jack had been pulling a lot of double shifts. It seemed he'd missed quite a messy night if Alex's obvious hangover was anything to go by.

"It was fine until Dan suggested shots. Then we ended up playing never have I ever and apparently our friends are incredibly innocent and inexperienced." Jack chuckled, shaking his head a little as he leant against the counter watching Alex make coffee.

The pair just stood in comfortable silence, sipping coffee as Jack allowed his eyes to continually roam over the stunning lad in front of him. It didn't seem to matter what Alex did or wore or what state he was in, Jack was pretty sure he would always find him attractive.

Alex poured himself a fresh mug of coffee before wordlessly heading into the living room and dropping down on the couch. Jack followed him, sitting down beside him with a smile. "Anything I can do to help?" Alex gave a shrug as he shifted so he was laid out on his back, his feet in Jack's lap. "You can suck me off if you want." He said casually, making Jack snort. He wasn't opposed to the idea.

He crawled up so he was hovering over him before leaning down and connecting their lips. Alex hummed in approval, hand coming up to grip at the hair at the back of Jack's head as they kissed slow and teasing.

Jack's hand trailed down his bare chest, feeling the muscles twitch under his touch. His hand slid lower, fingertip dipping into his navel momentarily as he continued his path down. His hand stalled as Alex's breath hitched in response. _Interesting._

He slowly trailed his finger around the divot, teasing the skin. Alex gasped into Jack's mouth arching up into his touch. He pulled back with obvious surprise, staring up at Jack with wide eyes. "That feels really good," Jack smirked, leaning down and pecking his lips before kissing along his jaw and down. There was no way he wasn't going to exploit the shit out of this.

He reached Alex's naval, glancing up through his eyelashes at Alex who was watching him through lidded eyes. He trailed the tip of his tongue along the skin just below causing a shudder to run down Alex's spine.

He ran his tongue around the edge of the hollow before dipping into it eliciting another small gasp from the older lad. He continued twisting his tongue around inside, smirking to himself as Alex continued to release soft gasps of pleasure. "I didn't realise you were so sensitive here." Jack mused, lapping slowly with his full tongue.  
"Shit! Neither did I." Alex groaned, head falling back as his eyes fell shut.

Alex's dick was twitching in his boxers, already half hard. It gave Jack a wicked idea. "Wait here." He pressed a quick kiss to the dip before getting up and heading to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Alex asked in disbelief. He was hungover and now horny and if Jack thought he could just get up and walk away right now then he was going to murder him.

Jack smirked as he went straight to the fridge-freezer. He grabbed a can of whipped cream and the tray of ice cubes. He paused on his way back out, grabbing a bottle of whisky from the side.

"If we're going to do this we may as well have a little fun." He grinned wickedly as Alex's eyes widened with excitement. He relaxed back against the couch as Jack placed the items on the coffee table.

He straddled Alex's thighs grabbing the can of whipped cream and shaking it leisurely before squirting a thick ring around Alex's belly button. Alex squirmed at the sensation of the condiment against his skin. "That tickles." Jack chuckled softly, lapping up the cream slowly causing another shudder to run through Alex, his erection pressed up against his boxers.

"Fuck, why does this feel so good?" He groaned as Jack left a trail of cream from the waistband of his boxers to just below the sensitive dip.  
"Well, it is an erogenous zone." Jack shrugged.  
"Wait, seriously?" Jack made a noise of confirmation, his tongue tracing the creams path over Alex's skin. Alex groaned out in approval. "Why the hell haven't we tried this before?" Jack could only chuckle once more in response.

He squirted a large blob of cream into Alex's naval, filling it completely. He encased the naval with his mouth, sucking the cream out as he ran his tongue all over. Alex moaned loudly, head leaning back against the cushions. "Shit Jack!"

He left a trail of cream the length of Alex's torso, actively avoiding his navel as he cleaned him off. Alex made an irritated noise that had Jack chuckling. "Why don't we try something else?" He mused, grabbing one of the melting cubes from the tray.

He dropped the ice into his belly button causing Alex to gasp loudly at the sudden chill, his eyes snapping open as he glanced down at Jack. He used the tip of his finger to move the ice cube, soaking the skin around the dip. Alex continued to release small gasps, squirming violently as the ice continued to caress his skin.

A small wet patch was forming in the front of Alex's boxers where he was leaking precum and Jack smirked to himself as he continued to tease him with the cold damp block. This was turning out to be a lot more fun than he'd first thought.

Once the cube was fully melted he blew on the damp skin causing goosebumps to rise and another shudder to run through the older lad. He chuckled softly as he watched Alex's dick twitch in response. He really was enjoying it.

He grabbed the whisky and unscrewed the lid. "Stay still okay. Don't wanna spill on the couch do we?" Alex bit his lip, watching as Jack carefully poured the whisky, filling his belly button to the brim. Alex's toes were curling with the effort not to squirm which made Jack smirk to himself.

He leaned down, keeping eye contact as he closed his lips around Alex's navel once more. He sucked up the amber liquid, holding it in his mouth momentarily before swallowing. He lapped into his naval once more chuckling as Alex hummed in approval. "You taste good Lexi." He grinned wickedly, sitting up to pour himself another shot.

He began palming Alex through his boxer as he sucked up the alcohol, once again trailing his tongue over the entirety of Alex's naval. He began pressing open-mouthed kisses to the skin all around causing Alex to groan loudly, pressing up into the contact. "Fuck Jack! So good!"

Jack grabbed another ice cube from the tray and popped it into his mouth. He began kissing his stomach once more. Alex let out a gasp as began squirming, his hips rocking up into Jack's hand whilst the rest of him tried to get away from the chilled caress of his lips. The two sensations were driving him wild.

"Fuck! Fuck Jack, I'm close!" He moaned, squirming as Jack continued to lick in and around his navel, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin. Jack chuckled, warm breath tickling the sensitive, damp skin and causing the goosebumps to intensify. "So let go, Baby." He purred, continuing his assault.

He leaned up and connected their lips in a dirty kiss as his free hand began to finger Alex's belly button, pressing against the inner walls as he gently stretched and moulded it. Alex moaned loudly into his mouth, unable to keep still as he grabbed tight onto Jack. He pressed his hips up hard into Jack's palm and in return, Jack rubbed him firmer.

Alex moaned once again, desperately close now as Jack continued to provide him with the delicious new stimulation. He slipped his hand beneath the waistband of Alex's boxers as he pressed down hard against his lower belly button. He took a firm grip on Alex's cock, caressing his pulsing member. He began to slide his hand over the sensitive shaft, tugging once, twice, and then he was cuming.

Alex released a choked moan as he coated his boxers and Jack's hand, his whole body shuddering with the pleasure of it. It was intense and had him gasping desperately for breath as he lay there utterly spent.

Jack sat back, wiping his hand on Alex's boxers as he watched the older lad fighting for control. He returned the items back to their places in the kitchen before coming back to find Alex slowly sitting up, still slightly dazed. "That... was intense." He turned to Jack, wide-eyed making him chuckle. "Looked it." He smirked, taking a seat.

Alex pulled a face and slowly got to his feet. "I gotta change my boxers." He muttered making Jack laugh.   
"Might wanna get dressed whilst you're at it." Alex flipped him off as he made his way to his bedroom.   
"Don't pretend like you don't love it." _Understatement of the century._  
"I never said that." Alex rolled his eyes at that.  
"Shut up and pick something on Netflix." 


End file.
